No Such Thing (Songfic)
Half-written by KarlyIsANinja. Other half written by John Mayer. Plot: Cole reflects on how he wants to live life freely, with no rules or guidelines. No Such Thing "Welcome to the real world", she said to me Condescendingly Take a seat Take your life Plot it out in black and white Cole has been told that he needed to get out of his own fantasy and come back into the real world. That he needed to focus and live his life seriously. Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings And the drama queens I'd like to think the best of me Is still hiding up my sleeve Cole doesn't want to live a life that's so "elegant" and full of drama. He has his own idea of living his life in mind, but he has yet to show it. They love to tell you Stay inside the lines In reality, some people, including Sensei Wu, are always setting limits for him, in terms of not letting him do something he wants to do, like play video games all day and eat more than one slice of cake. But something's better On the other side Cole knows that in his own world, he can do whatever he wants to do, without other people bossing him around. I wanna run through the halls of my high school I wanna scream at the top of my lungs Cole can play video games non-stop whenever he wants in his fantasy land. He can eat ten slices of cake without getting diabetes. Shoot, he can even go to McDonalds without shoes or a shirt and still get some food! I just found out there's no such thing as the real world Just a lie you've got to rise above In his opinion, reality is just a myth, something that doesn't exist. It's just something that Cole needs to escape, to get away from. So the good boys and girls take the so called right track Faded white hats Grabbing credits Maybe transfers They read all the books but they can't find the answers The people that take their life seriously seem to be going on the right path...but are they struggling with reality as well? Perhaps they are. And all of our parents They're getting older I wonder if they've wished for anything better While in their memories Tiny tragedies Their parents our aging, but maybe they're also struggling with something, perhaps from the past. Have they ever wished for a better life that's worry-free? They love to tell you Stay inside the lines But something's better On the other side I wanna run through the halls of my high school I wanna scream at the Top of my lungs I just found out there's no such thing as the real world Just a lie you got to rise above If only Cole could just be free, sprout his wings and fly away to a place with no rules... I am invincible As long as I'm alive Until he's dead, Cole has the power to run his own fantasy land. He can daydream wherever and whenever, and nobody can stop him, even if they physically do. I wanna run through the halls of my high school I wanna scream at the Top of my lungs I just found out there's no such thing as the real world Just a lie you've got to rise above I just can't wait til my 10 year reunion I'm gonna bust down the double doors Cole is tired of waiting. He just wants to get all of his work and duties over with so he can go back into his own world. And when I stand on these tables before you You will know what all this time was for If Cole was on top of everybody, they would soon realize what all of his dilly-dallying really meant to him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Short Stories Category:Karly's Fanfics